A 2×2 3 dB multimode interference (MMI) coupler is a fundamental building block in photonic integrated circuits (PIC). It behaves as a 3 dB power splitter such as a y-junction. It also provides 90-degree phase difference between the two output ports, which is an attractive feature in many applications such as switches and coherent communications. The broadband wavelength response also makes it a better candidate for directional couplers (DC) when it comes to 3 dB power coupling. The main challenge to replace a 3 dB directional coupler is matching or improving on the insertion loss and phase error. A small footprint is also very desirable for large-scale photonic integration.
There is a need for improved multimode interference couplers.